Cardiovascular exercise equipment works the heart, lungs, and various muscle groups to improve a user's endurance and strength. The devices typically require the user to run, jog, walk, bike, climb, and the like for a prolonged period of time to build up the lungs and heart, as well as promote muscle health. Typical cardiovascular equipment includes treadmills, elliptical machines, exercise bikes, steppers, and the like.